Rena/Outfits
Rena appears to have a shoulder length aqua blue hair with a full fringe and brown eyes. Her appearance has a similar appearance to Emi in her current appearance in DDR games. DDR HOTTEST PARTY In HOTTEST PARTY up to HOTTEST PARTY 3, Rena's primary outfit is Emi's primary outfit in DDR SuperNOVA but is recolored in different shades of green camouflage instead of darker shades of blue and gray and it was her outfit during the beta testing. She wears a different shades of green camouflage jacket with a white undershirt, different shade of green camouflage and white pleated skirt, white knee-high socks with green linings and dark green and white laced boots. In HOTTEST PARTY 2 up to HOTTEST PARTY 3, her primary outfit can change colors in red, yellow and blue. DDR HOTTEST PARTY 2 In HOTTEST PARTY 2, Rena now wears a blue formal short jacket with a dark blue undershirt, blue pleated skirt with button pocket in each sides of her skirt and a white side belt on her waist, black stockings and yellow sneakers. Her alternate appearance is her primary outfit as her formal short jacket and skirt becomes brown and black checkered, her white belt changed to black, her undershirt becomes red, and her yellow sneakers changed to red to match her undershirt but maintains her black stockings from her original outfit. DDR HOTTEST PARTY 3 In HOTTEST PARTY 3, Rena's aqua blue hair is now medium length and was tied in a high ponytail. she wears a half pink and white checkered and half pink short sleeve hoodie jacket with a bunny tail tie in each side of her jacket, with a white and blue stripped short sleeve shirt underneath, pale blue denim short shorts and brown winter boots with a bunny tail in each sides at the back of her boots. Her alternate appearance is still her primary outfit, her hoodie jacket is now yellow green with pink pockets in each side of her jacket, her undershirt is now pink stripped instead of blue, her denim short shorts changed to pink and her winter boots changed from brown to black and white. DDR HOTTEST PARTY 4 In HOTTEST PARTY 4, Rena has drastic change since her previous appearance in HOTTEST PARTY and her appearance is similar to the original DDR characters in the current DDR games starting DDR SuperNOVA until DDR2014. Her aqua blue hair is now a bob and wears a straw hat. She now wears a medium blue denim blazer with pink and blue rose designed sleeveless short dress and western style brown winter boots. DanceDanceRevolution X2 & DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars In DDR X2 through DDR Dance Wars, Rena's appearance in HOTTEST PARTY 4 reverts back into her previous appearance in HOTTEST PARTY and her aqua blue hair reverts back into shoulder length with a full fringe and as a guest character outside DDR HOTTEST PARTY. She now wears a different shades of yellow jersey jacket with light green linings in each side of her jacket and her pocket. Underneath is a white short sleeve shirt with a red and yellow goggle design at the center of her shirt and a red collar, dark gray frilly skirt, white knee-high socks with two linings and yellow boots with black laces. In DDR II, Rena appears the same as the current DDR characters but retains her outfit in DDR X2. Category:Outfits